Conventional devices have been developed to supply fresh water to surface cleaners. One drawback associated with such devices is that they cannot be effectively operated in places with limited space. Another drawback is that such devices do not offer a suitable solution for handling waste water. Still another drawback with such devices is the electrical power cords used to provide power to the surface cleaners can hinder the maneuverability of the surface cleaners. As a result, there exists a need for an improved portable power and water supply suitable for cleaning tools, including hard surface (e.g., tiled and/or grouted surface) cleaners and carpet cleaners.